Seppen Shades of Gray
by Miyu1
Summary: A short story reflecting Reiha's inner thoughts and musings. Warning: spoooilers galore.


Seppen Shades of Gray  
By: Miyu Ayumi  
http://miyu.nu  
Miyu@miyu.nu - Comments, Questions, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: First off, the word "seppen" is Japanese for "snowflake", so now you can't email me asking what that means. :P haha. Ok, anyways, this is a fanfiction set right after Miyu and Larva's showdown with Reiha towards the end of the Vampire Miyu TV series. In this fic, I basically just reflect a little on what Reiha may have been thinking. This fic does contain SPOILERS. If you don't want spoilers, stop reading NOW. Alright, onward then. In the newest VPM manga series, Reiha is back and better than ever. I want to explore Reiha in my writing, and I plan to do more fanfiction involving that spunking little ice maiden. This is just my first attempt. Short story....may add more chapters. Read and review please. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold mists in shades of blinding whites, then settling into subtle shades of gray...  
  
She didn't have a home, persay, but she was as much at home here in the cold, tundra-like area of Hokkaido as anywhere else. The chilling winds sang to her. The dreary white overcast sky was like a comforting blanket to her.   
Gathering her meandering thoughts, she tried to focus on her goal. But what was left of her childhood motivation now? She had lost everything...her inner voice and only friend Matsukaze, and her own head. Literally. She clutched her severed head in her arms as if it were a newborn child. Stuck as if in a frozen trance, yet no ice could touch her.   
He had decapitated her. That damned servant of Miyu's. Wherever she was, he would always be there. The eternal companion ...and up until that fated duel, she had been fortunate enough to have a companion, too. Had she taken Matsukaze for granted? That was a question she didn't want to dwell on. Matsukaze was an extention of her own mind, after all. The doll-shinma was Reiha's anger incarnate, her pain; and when Miyu destroyed the doll, the voice and wickedness of all those terrible pent-up emotions once again re-entered Reiha...feeling like a shower of boiling liquid.  
Now the darkness was ever so much more frightening than it had been before. Reiha felt truely alone at this point, reminiscent of the exact fear she had experienced wondering around in those woods as a child, after her father died. Again she saw herself as this small human child... only craving her father's love; his attention. Was this so much to ask? That unloving man. All he had worried about....all he had cared about...was Miyu! Again the anger moistened Reiha's eyes ...oval-shaped crystalline eyes that were once peircingly bright and quite stunning, were now dull with saddness, loneliness, and a dire hatred of internal conflict.   
Superfluous. All of those things. Why could things not just be simple; as they once were? She wanted her father back. She longed for the days of old. The days before tragedy... the days before Miyu. But..somehow.. as much as she wanted to hate Miyu, her ancient soul also begged it's mistress for peace.   
Rising, Reiha lifted her head to her shoulders, and reattached it. A triffling thing. Carelessness. Unforgiveable carelessness. She would be much more careful next time. As much as her hatred for Miyu seethed in the depths of her bitter heart, she could not deny the fact that Miyu was quite a worthy opponent. Miyu was more powerful than she, being that the girl was the Kanshisha.. and the fact that Larva was bound to her did not make things any easier. Yet Reiha's desire for revenge would not tolerate failure. The part of her that had resided in Matsukaze now welled back up into a frozen pond inside the siberian cave that was her heart. And in her heart of hearts she felt empathy for Miyu, but everytime that feeling surfaced...the urge to cooperate and form a camaraderie with her.. that familiar voice, "Matsukaze" if you will, would scourn her. Mentally beat her with self-binding chains. Whip her. Impale her with a thousand needles of shame.   
Damned if you do. Damned if you don't.  
  
It was time for her journey to continue.  
  



End file.
